Talk:SCAR-L
MW3? Do we have any source for this? Archer250 09:41, June 21, 2011 (UTC) The only source I can think of is the leaked pictures, but since it's not official media, this should be fixed. So unless a real source can be found, the MW3 page needs to be fixed. Same goes for the G36C. OmgHAX! 00:01, June 22, 2011 (UTC) SCAR-L in MW2? Are you guys sure that the SCAR-L existed in MW2? I dont think so. --Got No Signature. 23:51, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Take a look. It says "Force Recon" not the REAL game. Archer250 10:02, June 24, 2011 (UTC) It is in MW2, as part of a menu graphic. 10:12, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Leaked This was only seen in leaked photos and is unconfirmed. Take away the MW3 game template, and where it says, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. PkedU2Fast 15:47, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Are Leaked Pictures Fine Now? Now that it's been announced that the leaked pictures are probably true, and now they are in many articles, can we put in some leaked pictures? -ZombieKid1234567 Very Minor Edit The Modern Warfare 3 game template is at the top. Just remove that. Survival mode trailer Looks like SCAR-L. Участник:Retard-|Retard 23:33, August 9, 2011 (UTC) :A similar picture to that one is being used as proof that the CM901 is in MW3. So unless so better proof can be brought fourth, I doubt it will be considered confirmed. Carbonite 0 06:57, August 11, 2011 (UTC) :Both CM901 and SCAR-L are in MW3...cm901 at xp and survival trailer, SCAR-L at xp...confirmedHighbornBEN10 14:50, September 3, 2011 (UTC) The DS version is not a SCAR-L, but a SCAR-H. Just look at the magazine in the HUD: It's straight, not curved. RC95 13:09, November 26, 2011 (UTC) :If the name of the weapon in-game is SCAR-L, then it's a SCAR-L. Shotrocket6 13:12, November 26, 2011 (UTC) It says "For the most part, it is similar to the SCAR-H", and then there is a whole bunch of differences between the two guns, making it not similar at all. In fact, the only things similar are the look, the name and the reload animation. It should say "It is very different from the SCAR-H" instead. 01:02, December 21, 2011 (UTC) But the game calls it a "SCAR". It does not specify. So it's up to us decide if it is the Heavy or Light variant, right? Given the HUD icon, I suggest to move the Defiance section in the SCAR-H page. RC95 14:01, December 29, 2011 (UTC) SCAR-L pickup icon Is there a normal version of the pickup icon, or is there just the icon for the SCAR-L with an M320? 12:48, April 28, 2012 (UTC) :The normal pick-up icon doesn't have the M320, the one on the page is from a singleplayer mission. Don't know what though. 12:51, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Legooreostudios 23:09, May 8, 2012 (UTC) in MW3 ds it's a SCAR-H! not a SCAR-L! Hey guys, not a member here but i just thought i'd chip in about what is obviously some vandalism on the SCAR-L page. The first photo in the body of the article is obviously a joke? Looks like it's from an arcade game in the mid '90s! Thanks, keep up the good work guys! 09:11, June 15, 2012 (UTC)Brenno :It's not vandalism. It's a screenshot from a mobile phone game that was released as an MW2 tie-in. 09:16, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Sorry.... Yeah, shouldn't have rushed in to add that, silly me! Good gaming, 10:54, June 15, 2012 (UTC)Brenno :It's alright mate. 15:14, June 15, 2012 (UTC)